Sight
by Ren Sapphire
Summary: Rose is blind, but that doesn't stop her. Especially with the help of John Smith, or her Doctor. AU. Mostly fluff. Major character death! Have a box of tissues nearby!


**Sight.**

Not once in her life has she seen vivid color. Or anything for that matter.

Couldn't see what her mother named her after. Couldn't even see photos of her dead father, or her living mother. Especially not any other person, or thing, or place. But she was still one of the happiest girls you could meet. Well, most of the time.

There came a day where she was sitting on a blanket, all alone. Was at the prime age of thirteen, and her mother let her go out on the front lawn all by herself. Feeling the breeze cascading around her, and the warmth of the sun, she sighed contently.

Everything was normal until she felt a shade cover the sun rays. She felt someone taking her sun glasses off, even though she didn't need them. She then felt the slight wind from a hand waving in her face. Smelled like cinnamon and old books.

"Can I help you?" She mumbled to whoever was blocking her sun.

"Could I sit with you?" A slightly deep voice asked a bit shy. "I'm the new neighbor, and I'm glad to have finally met someone my age!" His voice had a slight tenor. Oh yes, he was the new tenant that moved in not too long ago. Mum wouldn't stop yapping about it, telling her she might have a new friend. Might actually be her first friend, as she never got along with the other kids at her school. Her blind school.

"Sure, nice to meet you, I'm Rose." Holding her hand out in what she thought was his direction, he shook it after a few seconds.

"I'm John, but you can call me the Doctor."

Many afternoons passed like that. They sat together near the swing set of the Powell Estate, learning things about each other.

He learned that she was born blind.

That she lost her father when she was a baby.

That her favorite food was chips drenched in vinegar.

She learned that he was an orphan living with his older sister, Donna.

He was fourteen years old.

Was the smartest kid in his class, which he had no modesty.

That he was covered in freckles.

He even let her touch his face, and she had to go on her tiptoes because of how tall he was.

"You wearing high heels or summat?" She said when she grabbed around and rested her hands on his chest. Laughing, he guided her hands to his face.

She touched his hair, his eyes, ears, nose, and lips. He felt perfect under her fingertips.

They sat back down on her plaid blanket again, and started asking each other questions, with the Doctor beginning.

"How come you don't use those sticks to detect oncoming objects?" Holding her hand, he let his thumb slide over her knuckle. His fingers felt rough, but his palm was soft. Said it was because he played many string instruments, which he eventually showed her.

"I can hear well. Once you don't have sight, everything else kicks in with much higher level,"

"Do you wish you could see?" A silence came, but eventually she took a deep breath, and turned her head where she could feel his breath gently crossing her face.

"Wouldn't change it for the world."

He began to teach her things. Even read to her, and Jackie was very happy. Not only that, but she got on well with Donna. Happy enough to let Rose out more under John's watch, which he loved. He loved her company, and how her ears would listen to his long, long speeches of passion.

Rose was a great listener, and he was a great speaker.

Describing to her different things, especially trying to describe color, even though Rose has never seen color in her whole existence. So she memorizes. There are apples as red as her lips, grass as green as her eyes, her skin was the color of a light porcelain.

Even told her about how he wants to travel when he grows up. Says he'll take her if she want, and she says she'll think about it.

A few years later, they might have to part ways. It's the first time Rose has cried the tears, and has tasted their saltiness.

"Tears are clear, Rose. No color. And the tears you cry have the same meaning as their color, I'm not leaving you," She feels his big thumb catch her tears before they drop. She's touched him more, and sees his grown in height and maturity. Has a light stubble, and his voice has grown deeper.

He says she's grown too, and she blushed when he tells her.

"But Doctor, don't you want to go to study? I don't want to hold you back; I'm just a best mate. I'll come and visit you a lot, but I don't want you not to go just because you don't want to leave me…"

He laughs and cups his hands on her cheeks. She puts to her hands to touch his, and feels the light hairs he's grown.

"You don't understand, you mean so much more to me," And he kisses her. She responds after a few minutes, letting his lips guide her.

If they were inseparable before, you should've seen them now. And no one could stop them.

Since the Doctor turned 18, he received his half of the money that his parents left him, and soon after, so did Rose.

Insisting that he must go study, he bought a flat near his college and brought Rose with him. He basically was her teacher, as she decided that she would write books for a living, only needing him to type. As always, when you listen, you collect, and Rose was like an absorbent sponge.

Even though the Doctor was busy becoming an actual doctor, he always made time for Rose. Took her out to the movies, where they shared a big bucket of buttery popcorn. Even though she couldn't see, she still cherished her time with him.

Sometimes he'd take her to the park and they'd sit on the same plaid blanket like they did many years ago. He'd describe to her what he'd seen, and she eagerly listened. How the children played on the playground, how on that particular day it was slightly cloudy, and how beautiful she looked. She would always blush at that.

When he was at his classes, she tried typing on the braille typewriter he made for her. Even though he was going to become a doctor in the field of surgical optometry, which of course was inspired by her, he was smart in many other fields. After all, the books that he read did him a fat lot of good.

He'd invent things, like Rose's typewriter, or the toaster that would make the bread crispy and not too burnt just how Rose liked it. He even tells her about the stars and planets, fictional and real. She always cherished when he read to her and taught her.

Each day she would write so much her fingers would start to ache. She worried that soon she'd have to put her fingers in a bowl of oatmeal due to carpal tunnel, but it was worth it.

Feeling the stacks of paper as they grew, Rose couldn't feel any more grateful to this man. He has done so much for her, and she didn't know how she could ever repay him.

One night they were sitting on the couch, snuggling. Rose felt like this moment was perfect to tell him the exciting things she had accomplished and discovered, but she would wait for him to finish telling her how his day went.

"… The professor told us that blindness can come from glaucoma, macular degeneration, posterior segment pathology, retinal detachment, corneal opacities, and retinitis pigmentosa, which I'll tell you more about later. You told me you had something important to share?" He traced circular patterns on her arm, as if it was some sort of language.

"There are two things," She paused and looked what she thought was his direction. He delicately helped her put a hand on his cheek, and she could feel his angular cheekbone. "Which one do you want first? The more personal, or the more nonfictional?"

He laughed and told her to tell him the less serious one first.

Blushing she waited a few seconds for the words to come out. She wanted him to anticipate. "I finished typing the book, if you want to look at it." She could feel his cheek turn upwards, which meant he was smiling really big. "But do it only when you have time, because I know you're studying and all…" Kissing her cheek, he was almost giggling.

"I'm so proud of you! I'll read it tonight after I study a bit, after all, a bit of fantasy is nice after all that boring fiction! What was the second thing you wanted to say?"

Laying a hand on his chest, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. This was going to be a monumental moment, them together snuggling on their suede couch with the plaid blanket covering them.

"I- I'm in love you with you, Doctor." She could feel tears brimming her eyes, but she continued. "I've learned over these past few years that you don't have to _see_ someone to love them. Touching your great hair and gorgeous face, smelling your cinnamon musk, hearing you and your long rambles, tasting the many sweets you have before I kiss you. Getting to know your golden heart and electric soul. And you have helped me so much, and I don't know how I'd live without you. I love you… and I'm in love with you." She finished, tears spilling her cheeks.

Hearing sniffling, she heard him choke out. "I love you too, Rose Tyler."

That night he taught her about himself, and even herself. They spent many more nights like that together, cherishing each other and their love.

Another vivid memory is the day he graduated. Donna and Jackie came, and they sat near the stage. John graduated quite early, two years before his other classmates.

"Gets it from me, that scrawny boy!" She hears Donna cry, probably waving her snotty handkerchief in the air.

The after party was great, as they went out to eat together. Donna stayed the night at their flat while Jackie drove back home, saying that Donna would drive her up the wall with all her fuss.

"I aint bovvered!" She heard Donna laugh as Jackie drove away. John hugged his sister, and Rose could hear her grumbling teasingly. "I'm gonna get a paper cut soon enough if you hold on any tighter!"

The Doctor was lucky enough to be friends with Dr. (Cpt.) Jack Harkness who ran the Torchwood private, which was very prestigious from what she heard. Merely after working there for a few months, he got promoted to one of the top doctors of the whole place, his competitor being Dr. Koschei Dalek.

They decided not to get married, saying it was a waste of money, and it was only words on paper. He still got her a ring though, just to keep things somewhat traditional. Jackie and Donna still threw a fuss, but they could care less.

While he worked, Rose worked too, writing a sequel and a prequel to her book, which was a bestseller. She dedicated everything to him, this mysterious Doctor man.

Success came so big that they moved into a bigger flat. Deciding not to have kids, they could a dog instead who they called K-9.

When they had some free time, which wasn't too often, they went traveling.

Going to places like France, experiencing the elegant cuisine and the smell of smoke and piss in the air, which was much more prominent to Rose than the Doctor than Rose.

"The Eiffel Tower is tall and slender-" Before he could continue, Rose interrupted. "Like you?" Laughing her kissed her cheek.

"No not like me. Besides, it's rusty and dirty, but it's still standing tall and proud."

He took her to America, where they went to Florida to experience the beach and the sun. Even took her to Key West, where the sand was as white as snow, and you could see dolphins at sunset. While they were lying on a plaid towel, Rose whispered in his ear, maybe a little too loudly: "Are they fat here?"

"Nope, all different shapes and sizes. Like fruit. Florida the Fruit Bowl!" They laughed at that the entire way back to the hotel.

They even went to Russia, in the blistering cold. The Doctor made sure Rose was bundled up in many layers, with a big hat and coat. Jack lended the Doctor one of his best jackets, since Jack had to come to Russia often.

"Are they wearing fur hats here, like you read to me?" Rose asked him and they were standing in front of, what the Doctor described, the colorful and swirly church with the Kiss tops.

"Yup, all different shapes and colors too. Wonder if they get it off bears…" They went to the Kremlin after that, and the Doctor told her about the different pieces of art that were there. She could hear his tinkling laughter that came as he told her about some of the nude pieces. He honestly was a child in a man's body.

He made everything interesting for her. And she listened, she always listened to him.

And unfortunately, for him.

Things were going well. Too well as a matter a fact.

Lying in bed together, the Doctor and Rose were listening to the radio. Eventually, she could hear his soft snores, and took the remote that laid in between them to turn it off.

She couldn't go to sleep. Too much was on her mind, all the places they've been too. How she could add that to her new book.

But Rose was a good listener.

She heard someone pad into their bedroom, but she didn't say anything. She was too scared. She tried to inconspicuously pinch the Doctor awake, but he just mumbled in his sleep.

That's when she heard an unmistakable click, and she knew it must be a gun. After all, the Doctor had some love for action movies, even though he hated guns.

Knowing she had only one chance, she quickly covered him as the gun went off. Twice. Feeling a pain in her spine, she winces.

"Haha! This is better than I thought! He'll lose his lady love!" She heard a man sing song as he ran out of their apartment. She knew she should've listened to the Doctor when he said to get a gate on the door. She hears the Doctor being roused out of his sleep finally, and she knew it was too late. She already couldn't feel her legs, and she was becoming dizzy.

A sharp pain was on her back, and she feels warm liquid pooling around her. It was becoming sticky, and she knew at this rate, she wouldn't have much time left.

"What happened, Rose?" She felt so nauseous, that she couldn't talk. His voice gets louder, and more high pitched. "Rose, talk to me love, please. Oh no, oh no!" He cries as he turns on their bedlamp. He quickly calls 9-9-9, and attends to her.

"Baby, please, please, stay awake." Feeling something soft on her back, she smiles.

"I love you, John. I love you and your sexy hair, and your fu- fun- funny gob." Her mouth feels like cotton. She reaches out to him, and he feels his big hand take hers.

She can feel herself losing consciousness.

"Rose, Rose, stay with me. Help is on its way, please Rose, please!" He cries.

"Shh, John. My love, tell me a story."

So he talks. He tells her about the lost boy who met his princess. How they were like peas in a pod, and how she was perfect. How she would always listen to him when no one else would. How she actually cared. How much he loved her.

"That… was… a… nice… story… I- I love you."

Those were the last words she said. Ever.

He watched as she was closed in a body bag. He remembers those words, and everything else she's said to him. How she's accepted him.

He knows it's stupid, but after trying to live without her for a few months, he feels like he's already dead. He died with her. Didn't say anything when they convicted and arrested Dr. Koschei Dalek. Doesn't say anything when Jack asks if he's okay, or when Martha tries to take advances on him and he thoroughly declines.

That night, he drives back to the Powell Estate. Brings the same plaid blanket that they first met on. It still smells like her, fruity and sweet. It has her blood on it.

He lies down and looks at the stars.

The whole place is empty now, turned into ruins. Donna moved out years ago, and Jackie a year before. Graffiti covers the walls of what used to be their home, tainted. Thankfully, nobody is there.

Looking at the stars one last time, he puts the gun to his head and thinks of Rose the whole time.

"We own the sky," He murmurs, and pulls the trigger.

Together, they walk through the stars. Rose laughs and kisses him, and she doesn't need help.

"I can see."

And they go together. They travel.

They see. They love. They venture.

But that's only the second story of what began. Without peripheral sight.

It was a continuation of the sight of their love.

THE END.


End file.
